Nemetrix
The Nemetrix is a knock-off version of the original Omnitrix that Khyber uses to turn the user into predatory species of the Omnitrix aliens. http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/350305690922809917 Appearance 's silhouette]]The Nemetrix is shaped like a hexagon. It is colored red and silver. The symbol looks like an open mouth with sharp teeth. Features Like the Omnitrix, the Nemetrix has the ability to transform the user, but instead of sapient beings, it transforms the user into non-sapient beings that are actually the natural predators of Omnitrix aliens. Previously, the user transformed with the instructions given by Khyber via his whistles. In Outbreak, however, Dr. Psychobos fitted the Nemetrix with the stolen Omnitrix stabilizer core, allowing the user (then Zed) to transform on her own, as first displayed in Malefactor. Albedo, during his partnership with Khyber, gave the Nemetrix the ability to evolve it's aliens into their Ultimate form. History Ben 10: Omniverse A Cerebrocrustacean named Dr. Psychobos, and a Galvanic Mechamorph named Malware, invented the Nemetrix for Khyber in order to retrieve Ben's Omnitrix, and use its samples to complete the Nemetrix. Its real purpose was to destroy Azmuth, and with the Nemetrix now perfected with a stolen piece from the Omnitrix's core that Dr. Psychobos stole from Ben, the Omnitrix is no longer needed. Albedo, in his alliance with Khyber, made some modifcations. One of them is an evolutionary feature, similar to the Ultimatrix. Known Aliens See: Nemetrix's Species' DNA ).]] Known Ultimate Forms Trivia *The Nemetrix's name comes from the word "nemesis", which is another word for villain or foe. **The Nemetrix was originally named the Predatrix. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **Khyber has had the Nemetrix for about five years.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/372101716969022165 **Only a non-sentient being can wield the Nemetrix properly. ***Though Phil (being sentient) could use it but with dangerous side effects as said by Khyber, sentient lifeforms can not handle the savage feral nature of the Nemetrix aliens. **There will be toys of the Nemetrix aliens.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/393817839917620646 **The Nemetrix aliens are feral beasts while Ben's aliens are roughly the equivalent of humans or more "advanced" beings.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/366262143621820559 *According to Matt Wayne, the Nemetrix technology level is a hard 19 or soft 20.http://ben10.englishboard.net/t130p530-qa-with-matt-wayne#7559 *According to Azmuth in Showdown: Part 1, the Nemetrix is "not bad for a cheap knock off." *According to Khyber in A Fistful of Brains, there are only 10 aliens in the Nemetrix (Crabdozer, Buglizard, Slamworm, Mucilator, Terroranchula, Tyrannopede, Hypnotick, Omnivoracious, Vicetopus, and Panuncian). *As shown in It Was Them, the Nemetrix can time out. *The Nemetrix aliens are not considered sentient, which is why they are not in the Omnitrix. http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/363710843013056680 *When a transformation is made through the Nemetrix, the sound effect is similar to the original Omnitrix. Most likely because the partial design to make it was the Omnitrix. *Similar to the Omnitrix symbol being seen on every one of Ben's transformations, the user's collar with the Nemetrix on it is worn by every Nemetrix alien. References See Also */Gallery/ *Dr. Psychobos (inventor) *Malware (architect) *Omnitrix (counterpart) *Khyber (DNA collector) *Albedo (creator of evolutionary feature) *Zed (former user) *Phil (former user) *Khyber's Panuncian (former user) Category:Technology Category:Weapons Category:Alien Tech Category:Items Category:Omnitrix